sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Sarah: An American Girl
Meet Sarah: An American Girl is the first book in the Sarah series. It was included with the Sarah doll when the doll was available for purchase from 1996 until the collection's archival in Between 2006 And 2019 ; then, it could be purchased separately. With the release of BeForever, it is now part of Sarah, Ready To Cheer Characters Introduced * Sarah Briner a girl about 23 years old living in Smart and So Well-Behaved * Wendy Briner * Emily Briner * Paige Hays * Kaelee * Jay Jay * Willow (Emily Jean's Cat) a Cat about 3 years old * Eva (Paige's Cat) a Baby Cat Just about 3 Months old * Junior And Magic (Sarah's Cat) * Abby (Sarah's Springfield Doll) a Springfield Doll about 12 years old living in Adorable and Twin-Sister To Alexis * Emma (Sarah's Springfield Doll) a Springfield Doll about 13 years old living in Cutest And So Adorable * Olivia (Sarah's Springfield Doll) a Springfield Doll about 8 years old living in Cuter And Girly * Maria And Madison (Sarah's Springfield Doll) a Springfield Doll Twins Are Both about 7 years old living in So Girly And Funny * Paige (Sarah's Springfield Doll) a Springfield Doll about 7 1/2 years old living in Popular * Christina Ashley (Sarah's Dream Doll) a Dream Doll about 4 years old living in Beauiful Young Doll * Jessica And Jadyn (Sarah's Baby Doll) a Newborn Twin Baby Doll Are Both about Newborn living in Christmas Babies Only in Meet Sarah * Evelyn Cassandra Bruno: Sarah's Style Head Girl Doll. about 10 years old * Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner : Sarah's Adoptive Daughter And Style Girl Doll a Doll about 10 years old * Layla-Rosa Eliose Briner : Sarah's Purple Doll Plot Sarah Briner Is A So Well-Behaved Girl From Elyria, Ohio. Who Faces Big Past In The 1990's She Also Finds Way How To Get Her Family To Stay Happy And Behave Themsleves Too When Sarah's Parents Divorce She Still Lives At Howard St With Her Mom And Her Haughty Twin-Sister To Her Mother's Old Home In A Old Neighborhood She's Having Constant Very Bad Dreams And Misses Her Daughter Mary-Grace, Uncle Bob, Grandpa Reynolds And Her Uncle Jeff's Mother Rachel Her Pet Cat And The Most Of All Her Aunt Jana Whom She Only Visits Her For Christmas Day A Elyria Ohio's Business's Sarah's Old Life Has It's Shares Of Downs Sarah Loves Starts Cheerleading And She's So Nervous About Her First Day Of Her Older Life. At Her Mom's House Sarah Having Trouble At Home Lately With Her Constant Headaches From Her Parents Agruing So She Trying Find Something New And To Have Bestest Time With Her Family And Friends Involved In By Staying Home To Watch Over Her Younger Sisters When Her Mom And Sister Are Going Out And Got Herself Off From Her Cheerleading Practice And She Is Still Cable And Old Enough To Do Things Of Her Own And She Is Too Big And Too Old To Get Herself To Understand Yet And She Didn't Do Everything Wrong When She's Still Behaving Right And She Is Still Having Problems And So Determined To Get Her Family To Stay Happy By Not To Get Mad At Each Other And If It Happens That They Get Themselves To Be Behave And Can Sarah To Give Her Heart A Little Time And Tell Anyone Else About Her Feelings